Tras los sueños
by ShadowDianne
Summary: Hermione Granger es una oficinista que tiene sueños de otra vida en otro lugar, cuando ambos mundos se ven enfrentados descubre que quizás sus sueños esconden más de lo que parecen... y que no es oro todo lo que reluce. AU, Hermgin aunque no al principio.Femslash, avisados quedais (T de momento)


_A/N Mientras continúo buscando el final de RRS nuevas ideas surgen... decidme que os parece_

_Disclaimer: Como siempre los personajes NO me pertencen de aquí hasta finalizar el relato_

_Hermione corría sin aliento entre los muros derruidos de Hogwarts, intentando escapar de los verdes rayos de los mortífagos. A su alrededor las figuras de alumnos, aurores y fantasmas corrían y se escapaban, en una carrera sin fin. Tenía que salvarse, saber donde estaba Harry y una vez con eso hecho podrían montar una ofensiva contra Voldemort._

_De repente a sus espaldas un enorme foco de luz verdosa y negruzca creó mil y una sombras ante sí, al darse la vuelta en el cielo estrellado, envuelta en humo por la batalla y con los gritos de maldiciones y contra hechizos como banda sonora la marca de Voldemort la sonrió. A lo lejos, entre los árboles que daban comienzo al Bosque Prohibido unas figuras comenzaron a emerger, una de ellas reconocible por su estatura y y la forma pesada de dar sus pasos: Hagrid._

_En sus brazos una figura más pequeña descansaba sin vida, Hermione no pudo sino gritar llena de desesperación al darse cuenta que la figura no podía ser otra que…_

El despertador sonó arrancándola de sus sueños, se levantó bostezando y apagando el molesto aparato mientras miraba las paredes de su pequeño apartamento con el sueño aún colgando, se desesperezo y se levantó dispuesta a comenzar un nuevo día en las oficinas en las que trabajaba.

Mientras se lavaba los dientes pensaba en el increíble sueño que había tenido; lleno de mundos mágicos, hechizos, aventuras y profecías. Cuando se terminó de enjuagar se miró al espejo donde sus ojos marrones y su pelo castaño la sonrieron, la misma cara de siempre, los mismos ojos, rasgos, pecas… que hasta hacía unos minutos eran los protagonistas de un sueño increíblemente vívido.

Suspiró, no era la primera vez que soñaba con aquel mundo, llevaba soñando con el durante mucho tiempo, a veces capítulos enteros otras trozos inconexos.. que hacían que el sueño pareciera un increíble e inmenso puzzle donde siempre faltara una pieza.

En el sueño ella era una bruja con increíbles hechizos, la más inteligente, con amigos leales una aventura por vivir, cuentos e historias paralelas, fantasmas que ocultaban secretos… y mil cosas más.

Nunca había sido una chica a la que le encantaran la magia, la fantasía o los juegos de rol de forma que no entendía de dónde venían esos sueños.. pero si con ellos podía abstraerse de su aburrida vida bienvenidos fueran.

Se terminó de vestir y cerró la puerta con doble vuelta, como siempre. Bajó al metro por la parada más cercana al portal sin ni siquiera fijarse en el nublado cielo de la ciudad, cogió el tiquet, saludó a un par de oficinistas tan dormidos como ella, esquivó a los universitarios y consiguió encontrar un sitio libre cerca de la puerta de salida. Dejó su maletín sobre sus piernas y se puso a mirar a las personas frente a ella que a su vez miraban sin ver. De repente una mata de pelo pelirrojo le tapo la visión junto con unos brillantes ojos verdes y una esencia floral inundó su nariz.

¡Hermione!- dijo una voz que parecía ajena a aquella aburrida mañana.

Ginny…- mumuró la morena enrojeciendo y trastabilleando un poco al decir el nombre de la sonriente pelirroja que se apoyó en la pared a su lado mientras le miraba con diversión.

Hacía semanas que no coincidíamos en el metro, casi creía que te estabas escapando de mi Granger..- dijo Ginny mientras negaba con una mueca de falsa tristeza.

No, no era eso- intentó decirle. ¿ Cómo explicarle que en parte si era eso?

Se limitó a suspirar y a sonreír mientras negaba con la cabeza, se zambulló en la conversación que la pelirroja le ofrecía mientras el metro devoraba los metros bajo ellas como el mágico expresso con el que, en sus sueños, había ido tantas veces a Hogwarts…


End file.
